Amie J, The Daughter of the Sea
by HorseLuver713
Summary: When Percy had last seen his Dad, Poseidon Hinted that there might be more children of the sea. Was the god kidding?  R&R.


**Hey all! This is my 3rd fanfic and 1st PJO fanfic. Please no flames in the reviews. This is placed 2 weeks after TLO. The point of view will change every chapter or two, but it will be in first person. And I will state who is speaking. Rick Riordan will make an appearance in my story. Those of you who have or own the demigod files will understand when this happens. **

_**Every time you see word written like this the people are speaking or writing in Greek**_

**Before I forget I would like to thank, ****Neoko-Chan****,**** happysmiles159, and Eric N. for proofreading these story and my others. And Neoko thanks for helping me with all the stories.**

**P.S. there are multiple hints of which Olympians are the parents of my Ocs, Include your guess in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything similar to it, but I wish I was a demigod. (Then I wouldn't have to go to school.)**

**And without a further ado. Let's begin the story!**

* * *

><p>I finished reading a book in Ancient Greek. I looked up to the amazing view of the Ocean from my favorite spot on the beach. I swear that every day when I sit down to read Poseidon is inviting me to come and wade in the water. I stood up and smiled has I heard a light grumble in protest.<p>

_"Go back to sleep, Mystic. I am not going any were." _I whispered soothingly.

Her large, deep sapphire eyes look in to mine. I rubbed her ear. She purred with pleasure. Her white coat sparkled in the light of the sun. Her black stripes looked strange on her snow colored coat. She smelled like lavender from her bath earlier. She laid her head down on her paws.

'' Amie it's time for your lesson." Kalin called.

I sighed" come on, girl. Let's go."

I touched my wrist feeling my charm bracelet. I guess I should explain the bracelet. Each charm transform into different thing. It was given to me by a man when I was four, after my mom died. The man had been wearing traditional Greek robes; his eyes wear like the sea, wavy black hair like mine, and tanned skin. He had smile lines on his face.

To me he had said "this piece of jewelry is very important. It's your life line. When you are older your brother will come for you. You will know when that is and who he is. Kalin will care for you, don't you worry I'll be there for you. Just go to the ocean, sea star.''

I remember him kissing my forehead, and putting a necklace on me. Two things hang from it: my mom's pendent and a seashell. I had looked up but he was gone with a calming, but strong smell lingered where he had stood.

I know I had seen him. I had seen my Father. I see his face in my mind almost every day.

Mystic pushed me in the back of my upper leg. She understands that I was thinking about him. I turned and ran in the direction of the training hollow. The hollow is about the size of a baseball diamond. Kalin was waiting for me there. Kalin's a tall, sturdy-build man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Picture a Roman gladiator and at you got someone who looks a lot like him. He has a kind smile and very loving person but, a hard teacher. Kalin has been protecting me since birth. He is been mad at himself because he couldn't save my mom in the plane crash. The story is that the engines failed and it came crashing out of the sky. Me, I think that Zeus was mad and my mom chose the wrong day to fly.

I pulled my long, wavy black hair into a pony tail. Kalin took a relaxed fighting stance in front of me.

"today we will improve your hand-to-hand fighting skills." he said lightly, his voice was confident and daring.

I smiled, I move into my own stance. My left leg was bent underneath me, and my right was stretched out. I kept my eyes on his body, watching every movement he made.

"Come on slowpoke, we don't have all day." Kalin taunted.

I observe a small glimpse of his leg. He's still injured from the Sword Lesson follow days ago. I could feel a dangerous smile spread across my face. I saw a look of confusion on his. Kalin rushed at me. His fist came at my face. I ducked, rolled and, kicked my feet out. I hit him in the soft spot. **(A/N: sorry guys, I had to put this in here.)**

Kalin's face looked like he ate something sour. He fell, hunched over his you-know-what. I placed my foot on his chest. Kalin quickly got over his shock and, grabbed my foot. I brought my elbow down on his injured leg. He gasped in pain. I rolled away and stood. Kalin pushed himself up and cursed in Latin.

"_Are we having fun yet?"_ I taunted.

He gave me annoyed look. I performed a cartwheel in his direction. He moved to block me. I pulled out at the last minute and slapped his legs. He jumped out of my way before I could finish the action. Before I could react, Mystic started to growl. I pull out of my handstand and landed on my feet. I quickly placed my glasses that hide my actual eye color. I looked around and saw my best friends walking up the driveway.

I jogged up to them. Lía Madison and the Sanderson twins, Yuki and Guru, were walking up. The Twins were fighting, again may I add.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

Lía rolled her eyes and sighed." They're fighting, again, for the umpteenth time today!"

I laughed and shook my head. Lía rolled her eyes.

"So, aren't we going on a trail ride today?" She asked.

"No, I hate Riding!" I said sarcastically.

We laughed "yeah just let me get changed." I back flipped to the house. I'm pretty sure I heard Guru Whisper "show off" to Yuki.

The Farm has four main buildings to it and three smaller ones. The main buildings are the House, the stables, the riding arena, and the temple to the gods. The smaller ones are a gardening shed, a feed shed and an armory. All the Buildings are saddle tan with white term and black roofs. The house is big for two people, but if you consider the fact that there's an oversized tiger living with us, it's the right size. It has a large portico and It's has two levels. Downstairs is a common area and up stairs is where the bedrooms are.

I ran to my room. In my hurry, I knocked over a photo of my mom. I stopped and picked it up gingerly. The photo was of us at the state fair when she won a riding event. She had placed me in front of her. My mom used to compete in Horse Shows. I felt a tear run down my cheek. We still have that horse. His name is Copper. Copper has a coat that looks like a new penny. I changed into a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and my western boots.

I head to the stables. Yuki and Guru are fighting over who is rides who. Lía shakes her head then slaps them both on the head.

"Lía that wasn't called for." I said mocking her dad.

"So? They had it coming."

She answered I smiled and Lía smirks.

"Yuki, you're riding Tinker. Guru's on Jasper. Lía ride's Gwen. I'll take Copper."

I rubbed Copper's forehead. We quickly tacked up the horses. At the weight of the saddle, Copper's ears pricked and he neighed. I laugh and whispered in his ear_:" Let's just have fun. Okay?"_ He snorted. His ear flicked to me and he pawed the ground. His way of asking to run later. _'' If only you behave_." I whispered, sliding the bridle into place.

"Okay," Lía answers "I'll try to be good but no promises."

I looked at her" I was talking to Copper." Yuki said "Fail, Epic fail."Then she got attacked by Lía.

"Let's go before you two kill each other." said Guru.

Yuki and Lía gave him a death glare. Guru looked uncomfortable.

I laughed "let's go, please."

I lead Copper out of the stable. I mounted swiftly stirred him to the forest trail.

"Amie, when you get back. I'll have lunch ready for ya all." Kalin called from the house.

"Ok, see ya." I waved.

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest<strong>

* * *

><p>So we are riding on a trail in the forest that surrounds the farm. Lía decided to start a conversation. Lía stated" I'd kill for a noble peace prize."<p>

'' Why?" asked Guru.

"1) it would be cool.2) just because. And 3) because it's so contradicting!" Lía listed

"What? The last part made no sense." Yuki asked.

"Kill? Peace prize? HELLO! I mean really!" She pointed out.

"It's called sarcasm."I laughed." May say that I have strange friends." I murmured.

"What was that?" asked Yuki.

"Nothing, let's run!" I said. "Ya" Lía said poked Yuki, said "slowpoke."

Then, galloped away before Yuki can retaliate.

"We'll race to the clearing" I said, then urged Copper In to a gallop.

We raced through the forest. Copper and I pushed a head of Lía and Gwen.

"Dang dude!" Lía says.

"What didn't I tell you guys that Copper has racing blood in him?" I shouted back.

"Yes, 50 billionth times so far." Lía answers.

I laughed and urged Copper to go faster. Lía follows after us as fast as Gwen will go. I looked back under my arm. Gwen and Lía were coming fast.

'' Copper, let's go, let's show them why they should never mess with us." I whispered in his ear.

He snorted back and increased his pace to a full out run. Basically saying' Hell yeah'.

The clearing is small. It has long grass and wild flowers all over. There is a small stream that flows by soothingly. When my mom died I would visit the place a lot. The babble of stream is like a lullaby that my mom sang to me. I asked Copper to slow to a trot then a halt. Copper flicked his head up and down and his ears were still picked. I pat him lightly on his neck. I shifted my weight to dismount, but Copper moved with me.

"What is it, bubba?" I asked, patting his neck softly. He started to paw the ground.

"Copper what's up?" I was concerned now.

"Copper it's alright. Let's go find the others." I said lightly.

I pressed my legs lightly into his side. "Come on, Boy. Let's go. There we go." Copper turned around and walk back though the forest quietly. What was making him so nervous back there? Copper has never acted like that before and Exact specially in these woods.

When we meet up with my friends, their horses were exhausted.

"What, did you guys ride to Hong Kong and back?" I asked jokingly.

"Not funny, we were trying to catch up with that damn race horse of yours!" Yuki shouted.

I try to hide a giggle by biting my tongue, it didn't work. Yuki and her brother look very funny when they're mad. Their nostrils flare and they look similar to a wild boar. Though don't say that to their faces, unless you want to have a fist in your face. These two things helped me figure just who their father is.

"Come on, let's get back." I said, before Yuki or Guru or both could punch me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. So far who do you think is Amie's father? Lía's mom? Yuki's and Guru's dad? I'll update soon depending on reviews. Bye!<strong>

**:~*:HL13:*~:**


End file.
